Cohorts in Crime
by Magical Flying Pie
Summary: Connor Stoll and his secret best friend since he was 5. Contest Entry for WindowChild and ShadowPalace's one-shot contest.It's subtle bestfriendy romance. OC/Connor, I know, I hate Oc's too, but I couldn't find anyone else that fit the character I wanted.


**Cohorts in Crime**

"Conner! That is the last straw! I am sending you to the closet!" Chiron was standing over high over the small 5 year old boy as he pointed toward a small closet in one of the many hallways of the Big House.

"What is the closet?" Connor asked raising one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Our punishment for our worst offenders!" Chiron explained angrily still pointing towards the closet door.

Connor looked at Chiron with even more confusion on his face and asked, "...a closet is our worst punishment?"

"Well our previous worst punishment became illegal back in 1863, so, GET IN THE CLOSET!"

"Well what's the difference between this and the time-out corner?" Connor had on his best pair of bambi eyes trying to convince Chiron that his being punished was a terrible mistake.

"I don't know, but the Gods apparantly have more important things to tend to and changing camp rules requires all this paperwork and legal stuff so would you please just get in the closet?" Chiron was getting seriously exasperated, after this he still had to deal with some quarrel an Athena and Ares kids had gotten into. Something about proton canon?

Connor looked over at the closet with distaste,"...but I don't want to."

"Conner!"

"Going..." Conner said sadly in defeat as he slowly trudged into the closet.

"I'll be back to get you for dinner."

"Fine." Connor crossed his arms and pouted sitting down on the closet floor. Chiron closed the door and Connor was in surrounded by darkness.

Connor sighed and already he felt bored, he decided to plan on what he wanted to eat for dinner, cotten candy sounded good today.

"Hey,"

Connor jumped and turned around to see a pair of bright eyes and flashing white teeth.

"AAAHHH!!",scrambling to the other side of the closet as fast as he could , Connor put up his little fists and gulped loudly.

"Hey! Don't worry, I'm not a bad guy!" said the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Shaley, what's your name?" Now that he wasn't petrified in fear, Connor felt that the voice didn't sound threatning, it actually sounded a little friendly. But he wasn't about to put his guard down just yet.

"Conner..." he replied warily.

"Hi!"

"..."

"I'm not a monster or anything you know. You can talk to me."

Connor narrowed his eyes and asked, " Are you a demigod?"

"Yep!"

"Me too!" cried Connor, all hostility, abandoned.

"Cool."

"Who's your parent?" Connor asked, crawling closer to the center of the closet.

"Um...who's yours?" asked Shaley.

"Hermes! What about you?"

"I'm...still undetermined."

"Oh, well don't worry, I'm sure your mom or dad'll get you soon." Connor reassured her.

"Yeah, probably."

That's when Connor had an absolutely life changing revelation! Well, at least as much of a life changing revelation a 5 year old can have, "But that means in the meantime you'll be in the Hermes Cabin!"

"Yeah! And then we can play together!"

"Yeah! After dinner we can play hide and seek!"

"Oh," said Shaley quietly, "Chirons not coming back, I've been in here since last September."

"What?!" Connor cried.

"Just kidding!" Shaley started laughing at the joke she had just pulled on Connor.

"Oh, well then" Connor said uncertainly, but soon started to laugh along with Shaley.

* * *

"Conner! Time for dinner!" Chiron came back and opened the door.

"Yay!" Shaley and Connor cheered as they ran out of the closet kicking Chiron on the way.

"Ow!" Chiron cried in pain.

"Sorry!" Connor and Shaley yelled back still running off.

"It's okay," Chiron called, but then he quietly mouthed "Ow"

"Hey Conner!" Travis called to Connor as he and Shaley ran out of the Big House.

"Travis!"

The brothers hugged and high fived each other.

"Hey, let's go make fun of the Aphrodite kids before dinner!" Travis suggested.

"Yeah! Come on Shaley!" Connor said as he and Travis started to run down to the cabins.

"Uh...yeah!"

Travis and Connor made a quick stop at the Hermes cabin before going on the Aphrodite cabin to get some water baloons out of their secret stash, for emergencies like this.

They saw two Aphrodite kids on their way to the dining pavilion and all readied their weapons.

Travis waited until the pair were in perfect range and then he yelled, "Fire!"

The water baloons hit the Aphrodite campers perfectly and exloded right on cue.

"Ugh! I hate the Hermes cabin!" the Aphrodite boy yelled, "Travis, I know it's you!" He then proceeded to chase Travis off into the distance.

The girl put her hand on her hips and walked over to the bushes where Shaley and Conner were hiding and said, "I know you're there too Connor!"

"Shaley?" she asked surprised.

"Who is this Shaley you speak of?" Shaley asked looking around oh, so innocently.

"Shaley, what are you doing hanging out with Connor? Remember what I taught you; Hermes kids equals trouble! Do you want to get in trouble?"

"YES!" Shaley exclaimed, "We never do anything fun around here!"

"Getting in trouble isn't the only way to have fun!"

"No, but it's the most fun kind of fun!" Shaley cried in frustration.

"Come on Shaley." The aphrodite girl took Shaley's hand and started to drag her away.

"No!"

"Yes. We're leaving."

"But I wanna play with Connor!" Shaley wailed.

"No! You are never to play with Connor again!"

* * *

At Dinner

Shaley crawled under the tables and manged to sneak from the Aphrodite table to the Hermes table.

"Psst! Connor!" She whispered.

He didn't hear her so she went to more extreme measures. She pinched his leg.

"Ow!" Connor shouted as everybody in the pavilion turned to look at him.

"I dropped my fork." Connor explained, seeing the fork still on the table, he threw it on the ground with a huge clattering sound and then slowly and awkwardly slid under the table.

.

"Shaley why did you pinch my leg?!"

"You couldn't hear me!" Shaley explained.

"Oh, yeah"

"So do you still want to play hide and seek after dinner?" Shaley asked.

"I thought that other girl didn't want you to though."

"I don't care what Brianna says. She spends too much time on her hair anyway."

"Well it is shiny." Connor observed.

"I know right, I can see my face in it!"

"Soo, I'll meet you at the apple tree next to the canoes?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

10 years later

"Where were you?" Shaley asked Conner in a hushed whisper.

"Travis kept asking me where I was going."

"Well what'd you tell him?"

"That I had bathroom troubles."

Shaley covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, as it would totally ruin their prank.

Connor glared at Shaley and muttered, "Oh be quiet."

"You be quiet he's coming out!"

Percy walked out of his cabin, embracing the morning air when he learned some distressing news, his feet were glued to the ground and he was barefoot.

"Aww man!" Percy shouted in frustration as he struggled to get free, he ended up failing terribly and landed flat on his face in mud.

"Bonus!" Shaley shout-whispered.

"Is he wearing power rangers pajamas?" Connor asked stifiling a laugh.

"Don't bag on the Power Rangers! I always wanted to be the green one."

"Wasn't he a guy?"

"Yeah so? My favorite color's green."

"Well I wanted to be the red one."

"Eww." Shaley said, twisting up her face on disgust.

"What's wrong with the red one?", Connor asked looking a little offended,"He's the leader!"

"Exactly why he sucks! If you're the leader, then you suck!" Shaley exclaimed.

Connor looked at Shaley and said, "...I'll never understand your logic."

"And I'll never understand yours." Shaley replied.

Then they smiled their special smile to each other, sharing in their inside joke.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I think it's my best piece of story writing yet. Was really skeptical about putting in the original character, cuz I know I hate them so much, but I couldn't think of any other Aphrodite girl other than Silena, and I deeply support Silena/Beckendorf sooo, yeah. Reviews make my day, take less than a minute and earn you my gratitude...and let's throw in some cookies! Thanks! :D**

**-Magical Flying Pie**


End file.
